


Not a Great Believer In Blood

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers Past Suffering Game, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: Living day-to-day for almost his entire existence made Taako an excellent judge of character, if he did say so himself. First impressions meant the difference between life and death. Taako had to learn to tell the earnest from the slimy in a heartbeat. This guy was definitely slimy.---A found family is still a family. Or, Taako gets physical.





	Not a Great Believer In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> if youre curious about my absence/other stories, theres an end note. otherwise, please enjoy
> 
> (the title is from a joss whedon quote. i couldnt give two shits about the man but i thought the quote was interesting when i googled it)
> 
> edit: i literally never come back and do this but thank you so much for almost 200 kudos on a fic thats about taako punching some dude. yall are awesome.

Living day-to-day for almost his entire existence made Taako an excellent judge of character, if he did say so himself. First impressions meant the difference between life and death. Taako had to learn to tell the earnest from the slimy in a heartbeat. This guy was definitely slimy.

"Varis. Varis Amastacia," a pale skinned, long haired Half-Elf introduced himself with his right hand extended. He was wearing a smirk that would have made Taako proud, were it on anyone he _liked_ , and he was just that much taller than Taako to be able to look down at him. "The newest Seeker. I've heard a lot about you, Taako."

Taako shook his offered hand but didn’t even attempt to fake a smile. "Yeah, who hasn't, dude?" he replied uncomfortably.

The rest of the Quad continued to move around them, regardless of their awkward, one-sided conversation. Lunch at the Bureau was similar to lunch at any other workplace, specifically in that everyone rushed from their posts to either go to the mess or back to the private rooms. Taako was accosted on his way to the Launchpad by this chucklefuck--now he probably wouldn't be able to leave the base until later that night.

"I'm hoping I'll be able to aid your team directly," Varis continued. His high born name told Taako that he wasn't used to people not listening to him. And so he continued, even as Taako's eyes wandered, "My research skills are unparalleled. And surely I'm more experienced than half the Seekers that work here." Varis' smirk grew and Taako took a step back, as if physically repulsed.

There was a squeal of familiar, childish laughter that made Taako turn around automatically. Magus was easy to pick out of a crowd, especially when he was lifting Angus onto his shoulders, the round lenses in the boy's glasses glinting in the midday light. Angus screeched again when Magnus feigned dropping him only to spin him around and hold him in a fireman's carry.

Varis made a derisive noise. "Who brought their child up here? Is that allowed?" he asked, presumably to himself, because by then Taako was already walking away from him and toward his makeshift family. Angus looked mortified to be found in such an unflattering position but Taako just used Mage Hand to playfully pinch his cheek.

* * *

Where Taako could maintain some sort of half-awareness for days on end, Angus' youthful energy dissipated like sand through splayed fingers. By dinnertime he was conked out in Taako's lap, arms wrapped around Taako's neck and legs dangling off the side of the Elf's chair. Taako wasn't as physically affectionate as say, Magnus, but he did have one hand in the kid's hair and the other against his back, keeping him asleep with gentle circular movements.

"You can't think there'll be one in Neverwinter," Taako murmured, keeping his voice soft. "Someone would notice."

"There was one in Goldcliff, wasn't there?" Merle was quick to shoot back. Whether he knew it or not, his voice was also low, at least in comparison to the din of the mess. As if on cue, a stack of plates clattered to the ground, followed by a round of laughter and sarcastic applause, and Angus didn't even stir. 

Magnus leaned his chair back on two legs and lifted a hand to his chin. "But it's way less likely to be in the country, dude. Less people per square mile."

Taako lifted his hand from Angus' back briefly to yawn into it. "I fuckin'… _guess_ \--" he began, but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped approximately a foot in the air, almost jostling Angus from his lap in the process, and glared at Merle for immediately snickering at him. 

Vargas, or Verity, or whatever his name was, lifted his hand while looking kind of contrite. "I didn't mean to startle you." He only glanced at Merle and Magnus, seeming almost genuinely in awe of them. For Taako, it was a different, more snide expression. "I was just wondering if you had a moment."

Fifty years ago, Taako would have said yes. "Nah, I'm good homie. Me and the kid are gonna get to bed." Vicente--Taako was 99% sure--seemed surprised to notice Angus still asleep in Taako's lap. "He's our liaison Seeker, so he's probably tired from working all day."

Neither Magnus nor Merle had heard Taako refer to Angus that way but both knew when it was time to go along with something. "He works one-on-one with us, just to make sure everything is going well and we have, you know, all the information and stuff," Magnus explained, picking up his beer to busy his hands.

"Angus' actually been in the field with us a few times. Had a big hand in collecting our first relic," Merle contributed in a move so unexpected that both Taako and Magnus gave him incredulous looks. "He's a good kid."

Varis--that's the one--spared Angus another cold, calculating look, and then inclined his head. "Sorry to have bothered you, then. I'll speak with you soon." He didn't wait for a yes or no before walking away, and Magnus mouthed, 'What was that?' as soon as his back was turned.

* * *

Whatever Varis was assigned to kept him busy for almost a week. Taako didn't make a habit of meeting everyone who worked at the Bureau, and couldn't tell who he passed twice besides, but he definitely noticed the lack of annoyance from a certain blond dickhead.

Taako adjusted his hat so the brim covered more of his face, leaning back in the most comfortable chair in the whole Seeker's dome. His attention swayed lazily between Merle and Angus, the former explaining basic Dwarvish to the latter, who was scribbling intently into his notebook, and the possibility of a midday nap. Angus' little voice piped up in passable accent to repeat a sentence and Merle chuckled approvingly. Taako grinned to himself; using this against the Cleric later would be incredible.

"You're treating it like Elvish, kid. Less stress on the consonants." Angus hummed in the affirmative and resumed scribbling.

"Ah, there you are," an uninvited voice sighed. Taako reluctantly tipped his hat back without changing his relaxed position, unsurprised but disappointed to see Varis in front of him. Taako probably would have closed his eyes again and waved the man away if it weren't for the way Angus stared at Varis with wide eyes, his gaze dropping quickly to his books when Varis looked at him as well. Angus feared very little but Taako knew what he looked like when he was afraid.

Taako uncrossed his outstretched legs, planting both feet on the floor. "Here I am. What do you want?" he asked without preamble. 

Varis hesitated. "Can I speak with you? Alone?"

"No," Taako replied at the same time Merle said, "Come on, kid, you're due for lunch and a nap," and started collecting Angus' books.

At least that distracted Angus back to his normal self; "I don't take naps!" he denied in a loud whisper while trotting after Merle, his wild mass of curls bouncing with his steps.

After a moment, Taako stood up, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Varis. "What," he said flatly.

"So hostile!" said Varis, trying to tease, but when Taako didn't so much as crack a smile he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I wanted to talk to you about the liaison situation."

"There is no situation."

"I feel there are a lot of skills I can contribute--"

Taako's razor-thin patience snapped. "Dude, why are you pushing so hard?" he began, but his voice was getting strident and he had to lower it lest they interrupt the other Seekers. "No means no."

Varis tapped the toe of his boot on the floor for a few moments, and then shifted his weight, looking directly at Taako. "The reason I joined this organization was to work with you. It took months to track everything down, and having Carey come and asses my threat level…." He visibly shuddered.

Whatever reasoning Varis had created in his head made no sense to Taako's ears. His sense of entitlement was probably bred down generations. Taako wasn't in the business of trying to change people who were this far gone, so he just shrugged and said, "You can't always get what you want, bubeleh. Sorry but it's not going to work out." Taako picked up the Umbra Staff and rested it on his shoulder. "Oh, and if you want to keep your extremities intact," he said, stepping forward so they were standing only inches apart, "Stay the hell away from Angus."

He pushed past then, smirking in satisfaction when Varis stumbled and had to regain his balance.

* * *

"Seems you've got a bit of a stalker," murmured Kravitz, somehow managing to make pointing with his fork look elegant. Taako looked to the left of their dinner table and almost instantly caught sight of Varis, who was speaking with a waiter. What kind of experienced Seeker didn't even don a disguise before, well, _seeking_ out information?

Taako sighed and turned back to his date, appetite lost. "Some weird fuck who wants to be my 'personal liaison'." Taako made air quotes with his hands, to Kravitz's obvious amusement, and then he sighed again. "He must have been threatening Angles or something, 'cause the little shit hasn't been under my feet half as much as usual. But I can't get him to talk, and I can't get that asshole to back off."

Kravitz nodded as he took everything in--having a boyfriend who actually listened to what he had to say made Taako go a little gooey-hearted--and then reached forward to take one of Taako's hands over the table. "Tell me what happened," he said as he interlaced their fingers. "From the beginning."

The Elf didn't like to talk shop when he and Kravitz were on one of their rare nights out (or in) together, but he was a little buzzed from the wine pairing Kravitz chose for them and he knew it would feel good to get the whole story off his chest. Magnus and Merle knew bits and pieces, mostly those that they were present for. Setting it all out might let Taako sleep easier at night.

He felt like he talked for hours, laying out his impressions and worries, until he finished, "I'm not a six year old so I'm not gonna tattle to the Director, but other than that I don't really know what to do. It's been over a month."

Kravitz's thoughtful expression turned more serious. "If push comes to shove, you can defend yourself, I know…." He trailed off and squeezed Taako's hand. "From what I've heard, I don't like him. I think you should tell the Director." Taako shook his head, his hair down for once and swaying into his eyes with the movement, but Kravitz wasn't done. "Would you rather wait until something does happen to your Apprentice before taking action?"

"Don't even, you fuck," Taako snapped without heat. He didn't pull away from Kravitz's hand as he stared down at his plate and said in a low voice, "I wouldn't, I know I'm choosing wrong, I know I should just end it now. Shit."

Taako could feel Kravitz's pitying look to the top of his head and it didn't make him want to look up any faster. Eventually his boyfriend cleared his throat. "Let me take you home." He must have seen Taako's shoulders drop in defeat, because he laughed under his breath. "I make a mean pot of coffee. We can make a night of it."

Kravitz insisted on paying the check as usual, and made sure Taako was bundled in both of their jackets before stepping out into the snowy streets of Neverwinter. Taako kissed him in thanks, which turned into several kisses, which turned into kissing that maybe wasn't acceptable for public consumption.

"I'm sure stepping through planes would lose your tail easily," Kravitz said against his lips, and Taako grinned, feeling Kravitz lift one hand off his waist to manifest his scythe. He heard an unholy ripping in the very fabric of space-time, and smelled the sharp scent of lightening, and then he was being walked backward and out of the material plane.

What was turning out to be a promising night was cut short when, upon arriving in the THB common area, they weren't greeted by silence and near-pitch blackness except for the dim light of the moon. All of the lamps were lit, a fire burning in the hearth at the far end of the room, and Magnus was sitting on the couch next to a pile of blankets. The pile shifted as Angus lifted his head; Taako's heart caught in his chest to see the boy's dark eyes rimmed in red and tear tracks streaked down his face.

"Sorry, sir," Angus said wetly while he tried to extricate himself and presumably run away. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm sorry--"

Magnus held him fast with an arm around his shoulders. "Ango, you didn't disturb anyone," he reassured, but Angus just shook his head and refused to meet Taako's eyes.

Taako looked up at Kravitz, who released him with a murmur about making coffee. "Pumpkin?" Taako asked from across the room. He set his Umbra Staff and coats down on a nearby chair and toed his ankle boots off. "What's the matter?"

"I'm really sorry, Taako, I'll leave right now--"

"Nuh-uh, bubeleh, none of that," Taako interrupted, padding over to the occupied couch. "You mind if I sit next to you two?"

Angus' manners won out over whatever was making him upset and he shook his head. Taako sat down in the free space between Angus and the other arm of the couch, Magnus never shifting his arm from behind the Seeker. It was quiet for a while, except for the odd noise from Kravitz in the kitchen, before Taako relaxed enough to pull a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and gently dab at Angus' face.

Once the worst of the renewed sniffles had passed, Taako asked, "Can you tell me what's up?"

Instead of responding or even looking at Taako, Angus glanced at Magnus, and then buried his face in the blankets again, his narrow shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Taako shushed him and stroked his back, also turning to Magnus for answers.

The Fighter pursed his lips. "Varis told him you were looking to replace him. Apparently his Deception's pretty high, higher than little Ango would be able to counter, so he convinced himself not to talk to you or 'bother' you." Magnus looked about as pleased at that as Taako felt.

"Agnes, I'm going to Disintegrate that fuck," Taako said through his teeth, but before he could make any more threats, Kravitz was standing in front of him with a cup of coffee. He took it gratefully, and managed a fond huff when Kravitz offered another mug to Magnus, who accepted it a bit less readily.

Angus lifted his head enough to stammer, "Y-y-you need so-someone who can actually _help_ you, I a-always mess it up--"

Taako temporarily set his coffee aside to move to the floor, kneeling in front of Angus' little cocoon. He held Angus' face with both hands and kissed his forehead, able to feel his upset fever and the way his breath hitched. "He was lying to you, baby. He doesn't know all the wild, fucked up shit you've done for us, how much you've made a difference in what we do. He's just some fuckhead fanboy who likes hurting people's feelings, especially when they're better than him."

They were finally looking eye to eye, but Taako broke eye contact to give Angus another, more playful peck on the temple. "I'm going to fuck him up later, promise. For now, you've had a long few weeks, haven't you?" Angus didn't nod or shake his head, but the way his eyes fell were enough of a response. "Stay the night with Maggie. I'll make us breakfast tomorrow. Your favorite, even."

Angus' tears had mostly stopped by then, to Taako's relief. The Human leaned forward and wrapped his thin arms about Taako's neck, pulling him into a hug that was gladly reciprocated. "I didn’t want to listen to him," he tried to explain. "I thought maybe he was just being mean."

"He was, kiddo. But we can talk about that tomorrow." Taako pulled away, but Angus didn't have a chance to look bereft because Magnus was very quickly scooping him into his arms and asking him to help sing Steven to sleep as he carried him out of the room.

Taako moved from kneeling to sitting rather ungracefully, uncaring that his short dress was probably hiking up indecently. It wasn't anything Kravitz hadn't seen before. He snagged his coffee from where it sat an arm's length away and took a deep drink of it, feeling absolutely drained. "So I killed the mood, didn't I?" he asked, leaning back on one hand to look up at his boyfriend.

Kravitz, still standing but leaning against the arm of the couch, shrugged with one shoulder. "You're still as sexy as ever, and you could probably use some stress relief. Whatever you're up for."

"You really know how to get a guy hot," Taako deadpanned, but he did also stand up and drag Kravitz to his bedroom with a single-minded purposefulness to his steps.

* * *

Taako forgot about the Umbra Staff, in the heat of the moment. One second he was laughing with Killian and Carey, listening to them argue over a recounting of their last mission out, and the next he locked eyes with an approaching Varis, who had his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

It only took Taako three steps before he was near enough to hit the Seeker, and he seized the opportunity, landing a solid right hook across his jaw. His automatic grip on the man's collar with his other hand had him following Varis down to the floor when he fell, so the next logical action was to keep punching. Taako only got two more in before he was being pulled up and off, and only then did he realize he had dropped his staff where he was standing previously.

Killian's quick action kept him from beating any more sense into an already impressively bloodied Varis. Taako's hand was beginning to smart but he ignored it. "Don't you even fucking _look_ at my kid again!" he spat, lashing out with his foot and managing to kick Varis rather hard in the leg before Killian pulled him further away. 

"Holy shit, Taako," he heard Merle say from behind him.

"If I let you go, you can't hit him anymore," Killian warned. Taako gritted his teeth but gave one sharp nod, and Killian released him so his feet were back on the floor. He shook his hands out and shifted his weight, studying Varis' bloodied nose and mouth with satisfaction.

Quite a crowd had gathered in the main dome of the base, watching with obvious interest. It seemed Varis hadn't made many friends with his cockiness because everyone was cheering for Taako, and most voices wanted him to start hitting Varis again. Despite that, most of Taako's attention was split between making sure Varis stayed down and getting his story straight for when the Director inevitably called him up to her office. 

"Taako, I had no idea you had it in you." Magnus came up from his right to slap Taako on the back and he was so wired with adrenaline he didn't even wince. "When's the last time you actually had to _punch_ someone?"

Taako smirked and dusted his knuckles on his opposite sleeve. "More recently than you'd think. It's easier for a spellcaster to be surprisingly scrappy than anyone else." He lost the rest of his though as Varis sat up with a groan, wiping blood off his chin.

Anything Varis would have said, inflammatory or otherwise, fell on deaf ears. Angus was standing just behind him, looking down with a vaguely horrified expression on his face. "Taako… you…?" he began, and Taako was already thinking up excuses, half convinced Angus wouldn't want to be his apprentice anymore after seeing him hit a defenseless man. But his worries were quickly extinguished when Angus practically leapt on top of him, forcing him to take a step back to brace himself.

Angus squeezed him half to death before Taako could shift him enough to hold him under his thighs. "If he talks to you again let me know, pumpkin," Taako muttered into Angus' hair, "I'll actually burn a spell slot on him." Angus leaned back, looking vaguely disapproving, but by then the Director herself was standing next to Varis, one hand loosely holding her white oak staff.

They both jumped a bit in surprise, and Angus squirmed until Taako let him down to his feet. "Director!" Angus squeaked, looking moments from either saluting or bowing.

"Angus," she said, nodding to him, and then she turned to the Elf. "Taako. My office, please."

Taako winked and ruffled Angus' hair as he passed. The young Seeker fumbled with his glasses but couldn't hide his pleased grin.

* * *

Saturdays were perfect. Not that Taako worked a nine to five anymore, so the differences in days of the week were arbitrary at best, but Saturdays… they were perfect.

"Another mimosa, your highness?"

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated." Taako reached over for his drink anyway, accepting it from Kravitz' cool hand with a faux-severe look. "Keep 'em coming, hot stuff."

Kravitz just laughed, leaning across Taako's bed to kiss him. "I'm cutting you off, _sire_ ," he replied.

There was a clattering at the door, and then a few high pitched exclamations. The half-open bedroom door swung the rest of the way toward the wall with a shimmery blue Mage Hand, followed by Angus carrying a tray full of pancakes, his eyes focused intently on his task. "I hope they're okay, Taako, I tried my best!"

Taako reached out with his own magic to take the tray before Angus completely dropped it, and once it was safe in Kravitz's hands, he beckoned Angus into the bed. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Agnes, as long as you didn't add any salt this time." Angus shook his head rapidly while Kravitz muffled laughter in the crook of his elbow. "After this we're going to sleep it off, like Istus intended, until we get hungry again."

"Angus isn't drinking, darling," Kravitz reminded him, "And he's what, six? He'll be awake long after you pass out."

"Eleven," Angus corrected absently, already cutting into his own stack of pancakes.

"Eleven," Taako repeated with a significant look. Kravitz rolled his eyes and Taako nearly spilled his drink laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone
> 
> long story short ive been very depressed and unable to write for the past little while. im starting school again and attempting to get back into my writing mood for stress relief. this story has been on my mind for months, so i just sat down and tried to type it over the weekend, and what i have looks pretty good to me. i will probably come through with edits sometime in the morning
> 
> i have not listened to the last mini-arc or finale of the balance arc, so no spoilers from me. part of my depressive loss of interest included taz, so i completely stopped listening a while ago. im definitely going to try to get back into it (im working my way through from the beginning and i still love it) but for now, expect any works in the taz tag from me to be _spoiler free_ through suffering game (having lup in the fic doesnt count as a spoiler for me, but be cautious and read my tags)
> 
> otherwise, i missed writing for this fandom, and im actually looking forward to the next arc. how have you all been? what are your thoughts on the next arc without too many spoilers? (i havent listened to the new ttazz either, so i dont know what the arc will be about, if they spoiled that) what are your favorite new fics that dont have too many spoilers?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed my fic otherwise. thank you!


End file.
